Uchiha Chronicles: Sage of Dusk
by Warrior of Spectra
Summary: "Sakura willingly took a blow meant for me...and the Leaf abandoned her to slavers. I realize now that The Leaf Village, and every Shinobi village, are useless. History may brand me a traitor, a criminal and a murderer...but all that matters: is that my sword now craves the blood of the Corrupt and the liberation of the innocent. My name is Sasuke Uchiha...A Forsworn."


_**A/N: This fic is a spinoff of my other Naruto series, Naruto: Sage of Dawn. This fic takes place at the same time of Uzumaki Chronicles: Sage of Dawn, and focuses on a certain Uchiha, who was moved by the actions of his best friend, as he goes on a journey to save a friend and teammate. **_

_**But ultimately: discovering a larger conflict than he ever realized and adopting morals similar to Naruto…but these morals ultimately lead the two into a clash to answer one question: What is the true way to peace? Freewill? Or Domination? **_

_**Let the Chronicles of Sasuke Uchiha: The Sage of Dusk, begin…**_

…_**.**_

_**Prologue: Sasuke's Pilgrimage. **_

…_**.**_

_Karin,_

_Thank you for everything these passed two weeks. While everyone else had given up and went about their business, you stayed by my side and helped me search for Sakura. Even though we could not find her, I still appreciate the support. But after seeing how The Hokage and the Shinobi council is refusing to mount a rescue mission to save Sakura, I understand now that I must take actions into my own hands. _

_My former teammate and best friend, Naruto, and Hinata gave up being Shinobi to pursue an enemy they knew was a danger to our village and their actions saved the Leaf despite everyone else calling them insane and childlike. Now…I'm going to do the same. Naruto taught me through his actions that the Leaf cannot do everything. Now I must do the same. It is because me that Sakura is captured and on a slave ship to another nation…she took a blow for me. Now I have to save her._

_Revenge used to be my soul focus in life…until I saw the change in Naruto when he saved our village. I refuse to let Sakura suffer a life of slavery. _

_Do not try and come after me because I am long gone by now. I will not tell you my current destination, but I have learned of a place that could aid me in my journey. This enemy that I am tracking is unlike anything we have faced. As you know, these Dragon Hunters are merciless killers. But I may have found a solution to fighting them. _

_I do not know if I will ever return to the leaf, but I know that if I do return, I will be back with Sakura. _

_Farewell Karin._

_Sasuke Uchiha_

….

The Land of Everlasting Cold lived up to it's name.

A mountainous region with a thick cover of black clouds that released countless never ending flurries of snow. The blanket of snow that covered the ground of this mountainous land was at least five feet deep. Hardly any wildlife existed in this part of the Elemental Nations.

While the nation was an unsatisfying place to live in due to the countless snow storms that ravaged the nation, there were tales of a monastery that rested somewhere on these ancient mountain peaks. A Monastery that held a repository of ancient knowledge of the oldest race in all of the world: The Dragons. But many shake the stories off as myths, legends and fairy tales.

But to one individual, one who was brave, or stupid, enough to travel to these mountains was willing to believe these stories.

The individual was dressed in a grey poncho, underneath the poncho the thirteen year old wore thick winter clothing and had various Shinobi weapons and tools attached to his attire, the most prominent being his a recently forged Katana and Tanto.

Sasuke Uchiha had come to The Land of Everlasting Cold in a quest for redemption…but he knew that in order to stand a chance against the organization he was hunting: he needed to firmly believe in the stories he heard…because if he were to survive in this bitter land that seemed to conspire against him: he needed all of the hope and inner strength he needed to face the enemy that was the never ending snow storm.


End file.
